With the improvement of people's living standards, washing machines have gradually become one of the necessary home appliances, and most people wash clothes by means of washing machines. With the deterioration of the environment and water pollution, clean water resources have gradually become a scarce resource, how to save water and electricity while washing clothes has been one of concerns of consumers.
A water purification washing machine is researched and developed in such a case. According to the working principle of the water purification washing machine, a water purifying module is arranged in the washing machine, and through introducing washing water into the water purifying model for filtering during the rinsing process and then returning the filtered washing water into the washing barrel of the washing machine, water in the washing barrel is clean during the whole rinsing process and clothes are always washed in the clean water, thus improving the use experience of users.
However, in order to purify the water in the washing barrel to achieve the purpose of recycling, the filter system of the water purifying module adopts a filter screen of which the pore size is at a nanometer level. After using for a period of time, there will inevitably be impurities, macromolecules and the like absorbed on the surface of the filter system. If impurities, macromolecules and the like cannot be peeled off from the filter system, then the water purifying module will fail to function after a period of time, and the effect of washing with clean water cannot be reached, and even pollution to the washing water will be caused.
The existing washing machine self-cleaning program is applicable to washing the inner barrel of a washing machine, instead of washing the water purifying module, which will inevitably exacerbate the failure of the water purifying module. Once the water purifying module fails to function, the user has to change the filter system of the water purifying module, thus increasing the economic burden.
Therefore, how to achieve self-cleaning of the water purifying module is of great significance to maintain the effectiveness of a filter module, extend the service life of the lifter module and improve the user's use experience.
The present disclosure is provided in view of this.